


Never Letting Go

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, Normandy - Freeform, Priority: Earth, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Amber Shepard and her boyfriend, Kaidan, share a private moment before the upcoming battle on Earth.





	

His soft snores filled the quiet room as they lay in bed, his head resting on her chest. Her fingers lazily stroked his dark waves, the silver peppered throughout his hair highlighted by the blue glow from her aquarium. The only light in the small cabin came from the tank and for a moment, Amber Shepard could pretend that they weren’t at war. She could pretend that in a few hours, they wouldn’t arrive in the Sol System. That they had more time.

A strangled noise escaped her throat as the future dangled before her, just out of reach. Her hand paused mid air above Kaidan’s head. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut out the terrified ramblings of her mind. If something happened to Kaidan or to her sister, she doubted that she would survive the heartbreak.

“Is everything alright?” Kaidan’s sleepy voice pulled her from her mind and back to reality. Opening her eyes, she found that he’d lifted his head to gaze at her.

Amber nodded, but refused to meet his warm brown eyes. She wasn’t sure if she could do this. She wasn’t a soldier. No, that was her sister. _Commander Charlotte Shepard_. The woman who everyone aspired to be. The woman who everyone admired. The one who would save them all from the Reapers. Amber was nothing more than the Commander’s twin sister. The one that shouldn’t have survived Mindoir.

At least that how she felt.

Kaidan sat up, leaning on his elbows so that he could better see her. A crease formed between his eyes. He was worried about her and it was her fault. “I _know_ you, Amber. Tell me. What’s wrong?”

Amber closed her eyes again, refusing to cry no matter how much she wished to do so. “I don’t want you to go.”

Kaidan sighed quietly. It wasn’t an annoyed sigh, but a sad one. “I don’t either. But I _have_ to do this.”

“I know.” Her voice was a whisper. There was truth in his words. He and Ashley Williams had been there at the beginning with the Commander. It made sense that they’d be there at the end as well. “I selfishly want to keep you for myself.”

Kaidan chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss to her exposed shoulder. “You were always stubborn.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “It’s what I’ve always loved about you.”

Amber groaned dramatically and threw her hands over her face. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

Amber could hear the smile in his voice and it almost made her crack one of her own. However, like he’d said, she was stubborn. Pulling her hands away, she looked at him with as annoyed of an expression as she could muster. “Why do you make it so easy to love you?”

Kaidan buried his face in his pillow to hide laughter. Grumbling, Amber sat up and stared down at him. When he didn’t stop laughing, she lifted her own pillow and smacked him in the back with it. He didn’t react so she lifted it for another hit. Before it could come down again, Kaidan grabbed the pillow and tossed it out of her reach.

“Hey!” She shouted in protest as the pillow landed on the floor by her desk. Kaidan gripped her by the hips and pulled her down to the mattress before pressing a kiss to her lips. With a happy chirping sound, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, enjoying the touch of his bare chest on her skin.

Kaidan pulled away and gazed down into her emerald-gold eyes, memorizing the tender look she gave him. “I love you, Amber. Nothing will keep me from you.” His hand rested on her abdomen where their future waited. “From either of you. I _will_ be back.”

Amber smirked at the finality of those words. “If you don’t, I will tear apart every Reaper until I find you. I promise you. You won’t get away that easily, Kaidan Alenko.”

Kaidan laughed, the determination on her face giving him cause to believe every word she spoke. “I believe you.”

Feeling slightly better than before, Amber pulled him into another kiss, relishing in the way they fit so well together. She’d never known what love truly was until she had met Kaidan. She wasn’t going to let go of it without a fight.

No Reaper would take him from her if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
